Dilemma
by trulywicked
Summary: Naruto has a dilemma.Does he kill Itachi or let Itachi kill him? Easy decision right? Not so much actually.


Okay this is my first fanfic ever so I'll probably suck. If I do suck you can tell me if you want.

This is a Sasu/Naru fic so if you don't like the idea of guys loving guys then go up to the little back button in the left hand corner.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

Naruto had a dilemma. The dilemma was this...Does he kill the psyco who's about to cut him in half or does he let said psyco kill him. Now you'd think this would be a no brainer, kill the psyco and save your ass is the right choice of course, but this psyco was Uchiha Itachi. The reason Naruto's best friend had betrayed Konoha and tried to kill Naruto was searching for the power to kill Itachi. Sasuke's entire existance revolves around Itachi's destruction.

Enter aformentioned dilemma. If Naruto kills Itachi then Sasuke will be greatly pissed, pissed enough to hate Naruto, not a desireable thing. If Naruto doesn't kill Itachi, well he'll die without achieving his dream and without telling Sasuke how much he loves him, an even less desireable thing.

So here Naruto is lying on the ground looking at Itachi unsheath his sword while debateing whether he can live with Sasuke's rejection and hatred or he'd rather be dead. Well as Itachi starts to swing his sword Naruto makes his decision for the lesser of the two evils and forms a blade out of light then drives it into Itachi's chest right through his black shriveled heart. As Itachi slump and falls down dead Naruto's thoughts turn towards Sasuke, '_I hope you can forgive me one day Sasuke._'

Tsunade read the report that Naruto turned into her. It stated that because he and Kyubbi had merged the Akatsuki had decided to kill him, since he was now not only useless for their purpose but also the onlt real threat to the orginization. Every one of the nine members had ambushed Naruto on the simple C-rank mission he'd been on. He had killed the first eight easily. The final member, one Uchiha Itachi had nearly succeeded in killing Naruto before he had used his Light Sword Jutsu to kill Itachi.

After Itachi's death Naruto had waited for each village's hunter-nins to show up, watched them dispose of the bodies and had come back with the Konoha hunter-nins.

"Well brat looks like you earned the hunter-nins' respect."

Naruto looked at her with a pale imitation of his foxy grin. Tsunade was worried about his lack of animation as were Sakura and Sai who stood with Naruto in the office watching over him anxiously.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Well as soon as you've regained your strength Team Kakashi can go drag Sasuke's ass back here, since the Akatsuki are destroyed there's no reason for him to spy on Otogakure any more."

Naruto got up, "We won't need to go get him Baa-chan," he said quietly.

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"I mean that as soon as he hears about Itachi's death he'll come here to confront me about it. I'd rather not rush to hear him say he hates me if it's all the same to you Baa-chan."

With that quiet painfilled remark Naruto left the Hokage's office.

Sasuke was seriously sincerly royally pissed. He'd already killed Orochimaru, Kabuto, every single bearer of the curse mark, and every ninja loyal to Orochimaru. Sasuke started for Konoha.

'_Damn you Naruto how could you kill him!_'

Naruto was training in the middle of the night when he felt Sasuke's chakra approaching.'_He found out sooner than I thought._' Sasuke stepped into the clearing glareing at Naruto.

"Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke stalked over to Naruto and punched him so hard he flew three feet.

Sasuke just started attacking with taijutsu while Naruto simply allowed each blow to land. When Sasuke kicked Naruto back against a tree and the blond just slumped at the base with his eyes closed, the raven haired shinobi finally said something, "Why! Why did you kill him! After everything I've done to get strong enough to enact vengance, why did you take that from me! You had no fucking **RIGHT**!"

Naruto opened dead dull blue eyes and locked them on glittering onyx orbs. Sasuke was taken aback, '_His eyes aren't shining. They're supposed to shine, to glow with emotion._'

"Would you have prefered I let him kill me and give you one more reason to seel vengence. Would you rather I be dead and he alive so you could kill him. Hate me if you want to Sasuke but I had no choice but to kill him if I wanted to live."

Naruto closed his eyes again completely missing Sasuke's devastated expression. The possibility of Itachi killing Naruto had never entered his mind. Naruto had always seemed indestructable, always surviveing wounds that would kill most people instantly. The thought of Naruto being killed by Itachi sent such a scream of denial through Sasuke's mind that he felt it jolt throughout his body.

Sasuke looked down at his best friend, the man who hadn't given up on him even when Sakura had, the man who had given him a reason to exist beyond killing Itachi, the man he loved with all his being. Naruto was the picture of defeat slumped against the tree waiting for Sasuke's rejection. Sasuke crouched in front of Naruto, removed the blond's hitai-ate, and leaned his forehead against Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes snaped open in surprise and stared into Sasuke's suddenly soft and gentle black gaze, "Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry. I've just been existing for vengence so long that now I don't know what to live for. It's confusing so I lashed out at you but I don't hate you Naruto, I never will."

Naruto felt his entire body tingle with Sasuke's words. He raised his hand and stroked Sasuke's cheek, "You could live to protect Konoha or find someone to love and live for them."

Sasuke leaned into Naruto's hand, "I think I'll be too busy protecting the one I love to protect Konoha, besides that's his job as a future Hokage."

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't answer, well not in words anyway. He captured Naruto's lips with his own, silently telling him that he was Sasuke's reason to truly live rather than just exist. The kiss spiraled out of control and became a hot and heavy make-out session.

"Nnnn Sasuke," Naruto moaned as Sasuke bit the skin over his collarbone.

"Hmmm?"

"W-we can't do this here, someone could come."

"Oh someone's going tp _come_ alright."

The words ran out of Naruto's mind for a moment as Sasuke ran a hand over his erection, "Mm You're bigger than I thought dobe."

"S-Sasuke-teme, someone could interrupt!"

Sasuke cursed, now he had a dilemma."Naruto, your bed or mine?"

**T.W.:** Hee-Hee Well what did you think? I'll love reviews even if you tell me I suck.

**Itachi:** What do you mean 'black shriveled heart'?

**T.W.:** Oh come on you know I love you. I even have a fic in the works that

makes you a good guy.

**Itachi:** Still...

**T.W.:** It was just for the sake this fic's teeny tiny plot I know your heart is

rather large in reality.

**Itachi:** Hn.

**T.W.:** Aw you're sulking, he's so cute when he sulks.

**Itachi:**...

**T.W.:** Well that's all folks.


End file.
